


invisible string

by elaineroyal



Series: wash the brush [2]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Take what you can get, Useless Lesbians, i don't have a beta or an editor and it shows, like 3 months too late, summertime smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaineroyal/pseuds/elaineroyal
Summary: edythe takes bella on a picnic for romantic teen summer fun.this was meant to be done and posted before fall started, i'm sorry. enjoy the useless lesbians/my first attempt at some kind of smut.cross-posted to fanfic.net
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: wash the brush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	invisible string

I never remembered Forks having a hot summer when I was a kid. Warm, maybe. Humid, absolutely. And I'd always end up with a sunburn on the rare occasion that me and Jake would tag along on our dads' fishing trips. The summer after meeting Edythe, falling _in love_ with Edythe, well. That was a very hot summer.

She took me to the meadow for the first time after the last day of school. When sunny days didn't interfere with classwork, and we were free to hang out as much as we liked. Charlie loved her, after all, and loved that the Cullens had become such great friends of mine. As long as I got my summer reading done, and made the time to visit Jake or watch a movie with my dad, he didn't mind the rest of my time being glued to my beautiful vampire girlfriend, who acted like a character pulled right from an 18th century novel. In the best way, of course. A woman who would brush my knuckles with her cool lips, who insisted on opening the door for me at least every other time she drove me around. She didn't let me chauffer her around much, supposedly because my truck didn't go fast enough for her liking. Considering she also didn't seem fond of me taking the wheel of the Volvo, I think I must not have been able to go fast enough for her, either. 

On this last day of the semester, the school had been abuzz. I was never the most outgoing, that much was obvious here in Forks, but there was always something so fun, electric, joyful about the last day of school. In Phoenix, that usually meant big pool parties in every neighborhood, or friends exchanging numbers and addresses to send postcards to from their family vacations. For me, it usually meant me and my mom deciding what our summer project would be. Painting the walls, learning to crochet, planning our own mother-daughter book clubs. This year, it meant that Renee would be following Phil through his trainings, his games...I'm honestly not sure what a very minor-league baseball player does in the summer. I'm sure Charlie would know the schedules for baseball season, football season, all of the sports dates if I asked, but it was more fun to just watch him get excited for a Superbowl, or a World Series. I didn't need to anticipate it, I just had to wait for him to start chattering about it at dinner, or hear the announcers' voices and hearing him curse at the players on the television. 

It also meant that this would be the first summer where I would have a girlfriend, a _perfect _vampire girlfriend, and we would get to spend more time together outside the confines of a class schedule, or extracurricular activities. And the stormy summers would mean more _vampire_ baseball, which I was much more eager to watch. Edythe was determined to give me a normal, human, teenage romance movie summer. I didn't need the traditional things, I didn't need the pool parties, the bonfires (though Jake was hellbent on getting me to come to a few). Her first order of business was a picnic in the meadow. For her, this seemed like festive summer behavior, which I found quite sweet. I once again tried to picture how she acted in her human life. Courting was a different beast entirely, something she hadn't personally experienced, but this was how she would have desired a nice man in the 1900s to woo her. Given that she would even be interested in someone as normal as a human man. I could dissect now, Edythe wished to be that man. Not in any dysphoric manner, but symbolically. She wanted to be the one to court. She wanted to care for someone, to spoil someone. That was something I was getting used to. It wasn't selfish for me to allow her pampering, it was for her benefit. It was to make her valuable, loved, like she was doing right by me. And that was a comfort I wanted to give to Edythe, more than I wanted to shy away from it or be stubbornly independent. __

____

____

I remember the week leading up to that last day of school, getting texts from Edythe asking about my favorite memories of summer. Food, specifically. What snacks held sentimental value for me. I told her about Oreo Cakesters, a long discontinued snack, and how me and my mom used to squirt icing between vanilla wafers, and how the best thing on a summer day was an ice cold can - specifically a can - of Coke. I think this worried her, my junk food habits. I had no doubt that Edythe had zero desire to police my weight, but she wanted me healthy. My teeth, too, she somehow had an endless supply of tiny disposable flossers for me. I learned early on it wasn't because of bad breath or food in my teeth. It was her way of showing how much she cared for my fragile humanity. It's amazing, the things this wild woman from a hundred years ago could make me find so charming. 

When I slid into the passenger's seat of her Volvo, the picnic basket in her back seat contained all of these things. Esme had found a recipe to make the snack cakes, with clean ingredients, and Edythe had also snuck in some fruits and vegetables, bless her. She had brought along a huge tube of sunscreen, I wasn't going to get burned on her watch. The sun felt so hot on that day, and the clouds were wispy, like cottonballs being ripped apart for a child's craft. I rode on her back, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing as she ran us into the meadow of wildflowers, and I took a few moments just nibbling on celery, sitting on a gingham blanket as I adjusted to a normal, human speed of life once more.

Edythe asked me more about summers as I tasted all the snacks. She seemed to find me endlessly interesting, which I thought was insane, compared to how fascinated I was with her. All I had was boring, human experience. I wasn't even one of the cooler humans with more exciting lives. She had lived a life that was consistently thrilling, at least to me, for nearly ten of my lifetimes combined. I tried not to bring that up. Tried not to compare. It seemed to upset her, when I brought up her age, or her life before me. I could accommodate that, mostly. I could sit in the present with her, as two girls in love. Not a vampire in love with a human, two living beings that lived and breathed adoring the other. God, would this woman ever know how much of a poetic sap she'd made me? 

"You're turning pink," she sighed, taking out the sunscreen and holding her own arms out in front of her, a motion for me to do the same. I obeyed, and felt her cool hands envelop my wrists, goop slathered onto her hands. I sighed at the coolness, I'd been feeling so warm and content in the sun. It almost felt like home, if it wasn't so damn humid. Her touch ran up along the length of my arms, pushing up at the sleeves of my tshirt. I could feel my heart betraying me, showing how much she affected me. I'd never get used to her touch. She knew it, too. When I looked up at her, she was smirking. 

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is my burning skin funny to you?" I asked, teasing.

Edythe chuckled, brushing my hair over one shoulder before getting another squirt of sunscreen on her hands. She began to rub at my neck, over my ears. It reminded me vaguely of my mom wrestling sunblock on me before getting in the pool, but I wasn't so defiant against it now. I craved Edythe's touch too much. "Not at all, you know that. I find it amusing, that's all. How much you seem to enjoy it, when I touch you." She cradled my face, the remains of sunblock on her hands as she lightly massaged the skin, rubbing it in. "I have a hunch that the warmth here isn't from the sun. Always love how you blush for me."

Oh, she was flirting. E could say that she wasn't good at flirting, and maybe she wasn't flirting in the same way Mike or Jacob would, but _God_ , the way she flirted worked great for me. I never knew what lines we could cross. We'd kissed, we'd kissed _a lot_ , and one night when she slept over we had touched each other under our shirts. But that was about as far as I could get before she got overwhelmed, questioned her control. I was trying to be patient. And I was always thankful that Edythe was patient with the horniness of a teenage girl who had read too much supernatural-based erotica at too young of an age. I kept my mouth shut, for now, just closing my eyes as she coated my face with a thin layer of the cool sunscreen. I could feel her breath, and that made me open my eyes once more. She was by my neck once more, pressing light kisses there before trailing to my collarbones. "Tease," I murmured to her. Not like I minded the teasing. I'd happily take what she offered. But I could also pout about it, that seemed to amuse her, too. 

"Now who says I'm teasing?" she asked, wiping the remaining sunscreen onto her own jeans carelessly. Poor thing, wearing _jeans,_ but I had to remember that meant little to her. She ran cold. She slid that smooth, solid, cold hand under the hem of my shirt, and my breath hitched. "Romantic teen summers entail...Not teasing. I've been reading, I've been bracing myself. I'm willing to experiment with that, Isabella, if you are." Why was it sexy when she called me my full name? Maybe it was the slight edge of breathlessness to her voice. Like she was excited, too. I was at a loss for words, my thought process tended to run slower when she got _this_ close. She pulled her head back, her hand resting on the side of my ribs. She was smiling crookedly at me, but I could see hesitation in her eyes. "I need you to tell me that you are. Not for my own vanity, or ego, but to justify what I'm about to attempt to do to you, Bella," she requested. I was sure that if she had the capability, she'd be mirroring my blush. She had her own tells for sheepishness, or anger, or feelings of being overwhelmed. I just had the same tell for all of those: a furrowed brow and a red face. Much harder to hide. 

I gulped, blinking my eyes a few times to try and clear up the sticky, humid fog that was settling in my head. "I'm willing," I told her, aware that I was basically signing a blank check. I trusted her. Whatever she wanted to try, or experiment with. "I...Can I get a warning? Just so I can tell my heart to not sputter out in shock." I laughed a little. It wasn't hot, I knew, to be told what was going to happen before it happened. But with the way my body reacted to her, and the way she reacted to try to remedy the overactive heartbeats, sometimes knowing what was coming could make it a little easier. It was an ongoing experiment between the two of us. Edythe nodded, smiling in slight relief before leaning back in to continue kissing my jaw, my neck, cooling off any of the heat from the sun. It was a miracle I wasn't letting off steam at this point. "I would like to use my mouth on you," she admitted, and I was glad she couldn't see my face. I could bet she felt the same way, we never really spoke like this. "I've found myself very interested in...In what you'd sound like, look like...erm, _taste_ like. When you achieve an orgasm. But if that's too intimate, or too fast-"

"Shut up, E," I interrupted her, sputtering out the words before she could talk herself out of this. Edythe was talking about _orgasms! MY_ orgasms, specifically, and she wanted to give me one, and that alone was enough to send a wave of hot, desperate electricity through me. "I want that," I assured her. My sexual experience was limited, but I knew how to get myself off. In a very simple, to the point way, of course. Rubbing myself in bed, to wear myself out, usually. I'd been feeling a little pent up, I obviously couldn't get release that way when Edythe was sharing a bed with me most nights. And when she was the one that kept my hormones on a rollercoaster. Needless to say, I wanted her to do whatever experiments she wanted to do, if it meant that I got the best of all worlds. 

She fell silent, hands sliding around my body. One went to the band of my bra, cradling my back while the other went to the buttons on my cropped capris. I didn't have any trouble relaxing, my body melting into her grip as her cool hand slid inside. She made a small noise, something like a gasp and a chuckle. "So warm," she explained, voice just loud enough for me to hear. Her fingers brushed at the thin cotton of my panties, over my folds, and I twitched slightly, which made her stop. "Please tell me, if I do something that isn't right," she told me, almost sounding like she was pleading with me. 

I swallowed hard, nodding. "It's good, it's...new. But very good. Promise, I'll tell you if something is wrong," I swore to her. I knew that if she ended up hurting me in any way, the guilt would eat her alive. I couldn't be too proud, or stubborn. I had to be honest with her, transparent, as open of a book as I could be in times like this. Where our footing wasn't quite as steady, we weren't as sure of ourselves. I owed her that. 

Edythe lifted her head from her neck to stare at me, I could feel her gaze. Even with eyes closed, the feeling of her eyes on me made my cheeks feel hotter. Her fingers continued their motions, just gently stroking the warm, wet spot between my legs. Her thumb began to gently stroke at my clit, and I let out a squeak, but then a content sigh after. She thankfully didn't interpret this as pain. If she had, if she had stopped _again,_ I might've exploded. She stayed in that spot for what felt like hours, realistically probably just a few minutes, but I could feel my arousal building, like a ball of electricity. I was vaguely reminded of the feeling of science camp in middle school, when students put their hands on a big metal ball to learn about static electricity, and everyone's hair floated upwards. A feeling of strange tension. But this experiment was better, much better, than anything we did at science camp. And while it was wonderful, amazing, I knew my body craved more. I could definitely get off with just this sort of touching, but it was still so hesitant. So careful. "More, Edythe," I whispered, a bit shy to ask for that. I opened my eyes to look up at her, sure that my pupils were dilated. A faint bit of sweat was forming on my brow, both from how worked up I felt and the sun beaming down on me. 

When I looked up into her eyes, I almost got angry at how completely angelic she was. Her skin was shining, glittering in the sun, her golden eyes were darker in a way that had nothing to do with the amount of hunting she'd been doing. She was turned on by me, too. I had no doubt about that. But as much of an angel as this woman was, the smirk that tugged at her perfect lips was devilish. Smug. Sometimes Edythe's cockiness was adorable, a change of pace from the self-loathing, but now it was proving to be an annoyance. If Edythe had a chance to show off, she absolutely would. And if she knew something was pleasing me, she would milk it for all it was worth. "More what?" she cooed to me. Dazzling. That's what she was trying to do. 

My jaw set, my brow furrowed slightly. She had called me out on this before, the tells I gave off when I was frustrated. Seeing these come out only made her smile wider, and press a kiss to my damp forehead as she sped up her touch, just barely. Fucking vampire speed, and she chose to torment me like this. " _Edythe_ ," I groaned, words feeling heavy in my mind. Like forming a sentence was as difficult as wading through mud. "More touch." Very eloquent, Bella.

"More touch," she repeated back to me, her tone taking on a sing-song quality. Usually Alice was the one to sound like a cartoon princess, but now I could hear a glimpse of that in Edythe's voice. She loved this. Which, yes, in turn made me love it even more. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one getting something out of this. "Here?" she asked, rubbing a more insistent circle on my clit, but then her fingers very carefully adjusted my underwear so they could slip under the thin layer. "Or...here?" I could tell she was being a bit more hesitant as her cool fingers brushed at my pussy, just near the opening. My breath hitched, my eyes fell closed, and I was grateful that her other hand was keeping me mostly upright. 

It felt like she could read my mind at that moment as she eased my torso down onto the blanket, removing her hand from my back and bringing it to my hips. "Tell me where you want me, Bella," she whispered as she started to pull the pants off of me. I lifted my hips to help her along, trying to decipher what those words meant, translating the sound of a beautiful angel's words into a language I understood. English didn't feel natural, letters felt far away, all I could do was _feel_. She'd gotten what she wanted, I was dazzled, I was putty in her hands. 

I took a moment, a long human moment, to remember the fact that I needed to breathe. I had a tendency to forget, which could send Edythe into full panic mode. Luckily I was lying down now, I could go limp and not worry about falling or passing out. It helped for me to not be upright in general, E always thought it was a disaster waiting to happen if I had to walk a few steps. She liked to exaggerate my clumsiness, in my opinion, but right now I had no room to argue that I would not be able to put one foot in front of the other. "Everywhere," I replied in a ragged sigh. It was true. I couldn't pinpoint where I wanted her most, I just needed her all over. I needed to be consumed by her, overwhelmed in her, I wanted all of my senses to just be _Edythe_. That was my heaven. 

Edythe wasn't breathing now. I could feel the stiffness, the way she was holding herself. That led me to believe she was tempted. Good. I took pride in tempting her. Obviously I didn't want her to hurt, but it was nice to feel desired. And desire me, she did. She pulled everything off of my bottom half, and slid her head from my neck down to my hips. A part of me, a _huge_ part of me was a bit self-conscious. Maybe more than a bit. But the more her cool, smooth lips brushed at the indentations of my pelvis, or the tops of my thighs, the more I lost the brain power to fret about how my body looked, or smelled, or felt. Edythe very gently opened my legs, and the sound I made when her lips pressed a sweet, soft peck to my clitoris was completely involuntary. A desperate little squeak.

That devil woman chuckled, her voice still tight, like she was stifling herself. "Relax, my love," she whispered, her breath breezing over my sex. Her tongue began to work along with her lips, while her hands massaged my thighs, my hips, even going up to knead softly into my stomach, my waist. My eyes were closed for the most part, my mouth hanging open as I panted beneath her, but when I opened my eyes to look down, the sight that greeted me was so beautiful. I _had_ to paint her eyes. Her eyes as they were now. Her long, beautiful lashes. The sparkle on her lids, the bridge of her nose, the bit of her forehead I could see under the bronzy hair. I didn't notice how quickly my heart had accelerated, or the ringing in my ears, but she had. Edythe met my gaze, and her brow furrowed before pulling back from devouring me. "Breathe, please." She licked her lips, and sat back on her knees while she waited for me to get a handle on myself.

My hormones didn't take kindly to such perfect stimulation being taken away. I whined, almost inclined to start throwing a proper tantrum. " _Edythe,_ I'm breathing, see?" I took a dramatic inhale, a forced exhale. "Come on, that was so good, don't worry." I was begging. God, I knew I was a bit pathetic, horniness turned me into an absolute dope, but I hadn't expected myself to actually beg for her like this. She'd eaten all of the dignity out of me. She wanted to read my mind, any barriers I had up had disintegrated once she's used her tongue on me.

I'm sure she caught onto this, a lopsided smirk on her lips. "You're breathing, but at a rate that makes me fear your heart may explode. Slow, darling. You'll get your relief, I swear it." She leaned over me, leaning her forehead on mine as her fingers went back between my legs. That was something, at least. She breathed deliberately, a cue for me to mimic her. I did my best, looking up into her eyes and matching my inhales and exhales with her own, all while her fingers toyed with my throbbing clit. It was like I could feel my erratic heartbeat pounding in every part of my body. This really was quite the test of both of our control, but it would seem I wouldn't be able to hold off on coming for much longer. The more she looked, the more she touched, the deeper I was dazzled. This was even worse than the dazzling she did to poor waiters, or school faculty. I thought I'd been tough, I thought I could stand against her glamorous vampire appeal. As if.

"There's a good girl," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my nose once I'd gotten ahold of myself. Those two words of praise did make my heart sputter a bit, and she grinned. "Ah- quit that. Let me take care of you, but give me the peace of mind. Keep that rhythm, keep breathing. You can do it." Edythe kissed her way back down again, but this time it was with a newfound determination. She wasn't just tasting, or touching. She had a goal. She was going to make me come, and she was going to do it very efficiently. I could appreciate that. I just hoped I didn't pass out in the meantime.

Her lips sucked gently at my clit once more, her fingers circling around my entrance. I was soaked, there was no denying it. I was drenched from head to toe with sweat at this point, the sunscreen made me slippery, but I knew this moisture was all arousal. All for her. In a different context, maybe this would have felt gross to me. I would have preferred our first time doing _anything_ in this ballpark without being covered in perspiration and SPF, but at the same time...It _was_ romantic, and hot, and perfect for a teen summer. For one of the few times since I'd met Edythe, I was thrilled to be human. 

Edythe caught me by surprise as her index finger very, very gently pressed into me. She pulled her head back, to gauge a reaction. "Tell me if it doesn't feel okay," she reminded me. A justified concern, I knew that not all women enjoyed or got off on penetration. And while I hadn't had the widest experience in this sensation, I knew it felt nice. Her fingers were so cool, and controlled. Like I was a piano that she was playing a sweet lullaby on. There was that level of concentration, that artistry, but she was lacking the arrogance that she brought with her instrument. Maybe, hopefully, we would get good at this. Hopefully she would gain her footing, gain confidence. She would see that there was no way she could hurt me...And then, maybe she would let me make her feel good in return.

"I will," I promised her in a breathless whisper, and she continued. Her lips went back to their rightful place, her finger pushed slowly, deeper inside of me. I hummed, I was starting to lose control of my vocal cords. I knew that the more she pushed me towards the edge, the harder it'd be for me to not make a fool of myself by whining, or moaning, probably swearing a bit. But this was Edythe. I could be all of my flawed, human self for her. She was so incredibly gentle, so slow. Later, I'd probably tease her by saying she could probably touch me faster and more intensely than any vibrator that would ever exist, but now, this was good. I could savor this, my brain could process this. I didn't need her to finger all of my braincells out of me...this time, at any rate.

The ten minutes building towards my peak felt like hours. A trance. Hypnotic, meditative, _beautiful._ I didn't consider myself one to think as much as Edythe, Edythe could overthink someone sipping at a drink, but I had my own share of anxieties. School, colleges, Charlie, how to go about becoming an immortal vampire and what I would do with all that time. I was a stupid seventeen-year-old girl. I had a lot of worries that I needed to let go of. I'd been craving Edythe, craving her touch, and being close to her, but I didn't expect this benefit. The benefit of slowing down my brain, so that any cognitive thought was like fighting against quicksand. My lips seemed to understand that I was about to have an orgasm before my brain could catch up to it, just gasping out "Close," to warn my lover between my legs. She hummed enthusiastically in response, and _that_ was when she chose to intensify her movements, speed up just slightly. That jolted me out of the trance, and I could feel my thighs trembling under her grasp.

I began to see stars, it felt like parts of my body were tingling as if they were falling asleep, and my _heart._ I just had to pray that Edythe wouldn't stop, not til I got over the edge. Only then would she be allowed to fret and check me for signs of cardiac arrest. "Stay with me, Bella, keep breathing. You're so pretty, my love. My Bella," she whispered, pressing kisses to my thigh now as I hit the edge, her fingers slowing down and eventually pulling out of me. She kept her hands on my thighs, massaging gently as she kissed back up to my neck, my jaw, meeting my lips. I could taste myself on her, along with my own sweat. My head felt so foggy, and my body had gone limp, and when I looked up at her, I could see her concern. But she put on a small smile, finally bringing a hand to my cheek. "You okay?" she asked, her voice a tiny bit rough now.

How could I find the words to tell her I'd never been better? This was what I wanted, for the rest of my life. For the rest of _forever,_ because human life wouldn't be long enough to give and receive everything I could have with Edythe. Sexual or not. I felt the tip of my nose ache a bit, my eyes burned. How much of a hopeless romantic was I, close to tears from how perfectly this woman made me come? I choked out a little laugh, and leaned forward to nuzzle my head into the curve between her neck and her shoulder. "More okay than I've ever been," I murmured to her.

It was her turn to chuckle, using her coolness to benefit me now, putting a hand on the back of my damp neck, the other at my side, just under the hem of my shirt. "Romantic, teenage, _human_ summer," she reminded me softly. "Worth it?" 

She was trying to sell me on staying human for as long as she could. She wanted me to think it through, and I appreciated it. She only wanted the best for me, but she also had some seriously flawed views of her immortality. Her soul. Once she got that unpacked, and I unpacked my desire to no longer be human, we could really find the best option. But yes, I had to give it to her. This experience, this heat with her coolness, the way her body could affect mine, that wouldn't last. Not if I became like her.

"For now," I told her, and she sighed. Even then, I could just feel that she was smiling. We could compromise for this last, human summer.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was just a lot of rambling and not a lot of smut lol, but i tried. tumblr is elaineroyal. love y'all and your constant support for my writing and this lil series. thank you for always being patient to me. :o)


End file.
